


Beauty and jester great match right??

by Spacesbois



Series: Nexo Knights things [2]
Category: LEGO Nexo Knights
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25312402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacesbois/pseuds/Spacesbois
Summary: Jestro/original female character (I couldn't put it in the tags)A pink haired princess meets a jester what would go wrong?
Series: Nexo Knights things [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858603





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter one is next chapter this chapter is for character card and anything changed in this au.

Princess daisy Lazarus (spooky- sorry I'll get back to work)   
Physical appearance   
Dark pink hair   
Pale skin   
Brown eyes   
Freckles  
Clothing   
Dark blue dress and heels (beginning)   
Tunic, baggy pants, belt with knives and bottles strapped to it, boots, cloak and fingerless gloves (I'll explain she ain't that edgy)  
Not really clothing but she wears her hair down in the beginning of the book and the rest of the book her hair is up in two high ponytails or two low ponytails.   
Accessories/other things  
Powers  
Indestructible strings (DO NOT TUG ON WILL BREAK A BONE IN HER BODY)   
Eyes turn black and leak a black goop when angry (after she's good it comes and goes)   
Distorted voice when eyes are black and leaking (harsh evil dark voice)   
Carries photo of dead mother   
Carries photo of her at birth to prove the hairs natural (once got into a fight over it)   
Bag to carry her things.  
Carries spray bottle (will be explained) 

Au stuff  
Book of monsters becomes a harmless human who can't use magic at all. The knights Jestro and Daisy use spray bottles to keep him in line.   
Also Jestro and Daisy date. Daisy is protective of Jestro. Would fight an entire army for him. Crazy in love am I right? Yeah lance gets his ass kicked a few times for hurting Jestro after they become good. Anyway I may add another chapter with other stuff explaining how daisy's mom dies and anything else.


	2. Chapter one: meetings one and two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter one woo!   
> Warnings: cursing

_Daisy wandered around wondering how long her dad and step mom would take. She heard crying peaking around the corner she saw a boy her age. "Hello? Are you ok?" He turned to her and she moved in closer. "I'm princess daisy but you can call me just daisy." He wiped tears away "i-im jestro.. Is your hair natural?" He felt mesmerized by the pretty color. "Yeah it is a weird color I know.." She sat with him and asked, "Why were you crying?" The sniffles quietly "people keep laughing at me.. Not with me.." Daisy frowned patting his shoulder "well their just buttheads then" she smiled slightly jestro smiled as well. "Thanks daisy.." She gave him a small hug he hugged back. Daisy pulled away hearing her step mom call her name. "Oh! I have to go! I'll see you again jestro!" She exclaimed getting up and running the direction of the voice "bye!" She called turning down the hall. "B-bye princess.." Jestro felt his heart skip a beat. She was really pretty and kind. He hopes to see her again._

Years later

Daisy rode her step sister's horse. She was furious, tears running down her face. Wiping her face furiously continuing riding suddenly she saw someone she tugged on the reins stopping the horse and bucked her off dropping her bag too running off back in the direction of her kingdom. She looked up seeing a jester, a monster holding a book and the book had a Damn face?!?! She backed up ignoring the pain in her behind. "What the hell?!?! Keep back!" She reached into her bag grabbing a frying pan holding it towards them. The jester stepped towards her "I said stay back!" "Calm down, it's me, jestro!" Daisy stopped "jestro? Omg! Jestro!" Daisy sprung up hugging the jester. "It's you it's really you! Oh god I'm glad to see you!" She smiled jestro's face lit up in a blush. Hugging her back "wait why are you so far from your kingdom?" He pulled away looking at her tattered dress "your dress! What happened" the book finally spoke up "Hey ain't you the puppet princess? The one who has the strings?" Daisy looked at the book "last of my blood line why?" The book looked at jestro "she can tag along those powers are useful actually!" Daisy felt confused "ok? Back in topic uhm my step sister being the asshat she is got into a fight with me and I kinda stole her horse which bucked me off.." She tried smiling trying to not break down "l-life… sucks right now.." Jestro felt bad hugging her again. "Like the book said you stay with us! And we can find you some different clothes. I'm sure you don't wanna be bad in heels." Daisy laughed nodding "Yeah I'll be bad to keep you safe at least." She smiled that was her concern keeping him safe. If that meant she had to become a bad guy she would. Daisy and jestro continued on and Daisy grabbed her bag and put what fell out back in. They then walked along ignoring the angry book who was annoyed that they didn't pay attention to him. This was gonna be a long ride, a real long ride.


	3. It feels good to be bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning:   
> Somewhat sexual content (bom (book of monsters) is a cockblocker)   
> Possibly disturbing content (flash backs mentions of murder/death) 
> 
> (Also new update on daisys powers)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daisy's new power is electricity   
> Thoughts are italicized and flash backs are italicized and bold.

Daisy POV 

"So I need to jump in this pool to have access to my powers fully? Sounds like you're trying to drown me right Mr book of monsters?" I said to the book climbing up over a sharp rock feeling it cut the bottom of my feet. I pulled a jestro up looking at the book waiting for an explanation. "Listen princess there's a few things you need to do in order to become free of that title this is one! Don't you hate being a pretty princess?" I thought about it. I was a terrible princess who never paid attention or had interest in ruling like Alice my step sister did. "Well yeah-" "good! Let's go then!" The book yelled I rolled my eyes climbing up father I could've swore I felt eyes staring at me I ignored it. 

Jestro POV

_Oh my goodness! I couldn't believe I got a perfect view of the princess' underwear. She had nice thighs and a great as- no no don't think that! She's your friend! Just your friend.. Right?_ I continued my climb trying to not stare no matter how tempting it felt. I have the biggest crush on her. She was so pretty and amazing, the most beautiful laugh you'd hear. I would love her and appreciate her makes me wish she loved me back. "Oi were here! Let's go!"Sometimes I hated that book. Daisy helped me up her soft fingers brushing against my palm then locking around my wrist. Pulling me up I stumbled my arm wrapping around her waist, our faces barely touching. I wanted to kiss those soft looking plum lips. I wanted to stare into her soft brown eyes that seemed to twinkle in the light. Moving closer our lips barely touch. "Love birds! Come on let's do this before her family comes after us!" Daisy turned to him, frowning ; she wanted the kiss? We stepped apart looking for the pool of whatever. "Found it! I think?" Daisy called and I ran up to her seeing a black pool of goop. The book laughed "oh yeah get in it princess!" Daisy's face scrunched up in disgust. "Not in this dress I may not like being a princess but I actually like the dress!" Bom rolled his eyes "fine strip then got in." Daisy nervously undid the dress "look away!" She said I turned away hearing the dress drop then a splash I turned back seeing ripples in the black goop. "Daisy?" I questioned stepping towards the pool something came up covered in black goop and it ran down their body fast. It was Daisy she had new clothing on. She fell into my arms. "Daisy!" I exclaimed in fear.

Daisy's POV

**_I cried out "mommy!" As I watched my mom turn to stone. I backed away from the man terrified. "What did you do to mommy?!" I sobbed stepping back watching him draw a knife he grabbed my face roughly. "I'll leave a message for your dad.." I screamed feeling the blade cut my face. "Mommy daddy! It hurts, stop!"_ **

My eyes shot open seeing jestro and that book. I say up hugging jestro tightly. Sobbing into his shoulder. Feeling his arms wrap around me I gripped the back of his costume. I pulled back looking at him shaking. I shut my eyes trying to get rid of the tears. I felt something press against my lips. Realization hit me quickly jestro kissed me. I kissed back softly. The kiss got more rough. He pulled me into his lap pressing up against each other. Moaning quietly into the kiss wrapping my arms around his neck. I felt his hands slide up under the shirt I got by magic. Running his fingers up against my spine sending shudders down it. His other sliding up to my chests it would've happened if Bom didn't interrupt our heated make out session. "Not here we still have things to do fuck later!" I pulled away pouting jestro blushed "so straightforward.." He muttered. Standing up we went off where Mr. Cockblocker wanted us to go after I shoved my dress into my bag. We stood over a cliff now I stared down noticing how it was to my kingdom. "Throw your crown over the edge." I turned to him "that's all? Seems easy." I pulled it from my bag looking over the edge of the cliff. Thinking back to when I got my first crown my mother gave it to me. I thought about how my dad waited a week after her death to remarry. I thought about how he yelled at me for mourning her death. I felt anger rush over my body as I dropped my arm back before throwing it as hard as I could as the sun set. I listened to it bounce off the cliff wall with a few tink noises. I heard a yell from the bottom. I knew that voice. I watched torches move. I heard some yells there. Did they spot me? I backed up looking at bom. "What now?" "We run!" Jestro exclaimed, grabbing my arm and running me in tow. I heard a saying behind us: did they get up already?! I turned to see thirty bots. I turned my body fully put my hands out as electricity shot out shocking the bots as the thirty bots crashed down I saw my family I shot more electricity at them. It was a chaotic stream not a smooth one I stopped before I lost total control. I turned back jumping over a rock before tumbling the hill out sight. I say up at the bottom seeing what I landed on. I say on top of jestro's pelvic area I blushed, scrambling to help him up. "Where is the book?" I questioned "he flew off the monster and went to find him." I nervously asked "did I just do anything?" She questioned pointing to his crotch. "Oh no! You didn't it's fine!" I nodded nervously. Rubbing my arm then I kissed him on the lips muttering against them. "Wanna continue?" I asked, staring into his eyes. Seeing the lust I got my answer as he pinned me against a tree kissing me. 

To be continued 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut next chapter continuation of this one so skip next chapter of you want. The chapter after that will be about daisy learning to control her powers and learning more about the Lazarus blood line.


	4. Gettin' dirty in the dark woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Great title I know- daisy and jestro do it that's all I'm gonna say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in a day?! :O I'm on a roll! A neat jestro and daisy do it in the chapter there's a little surprise in there. Skip chapter if uncomfortable

Daisy's POV  
Grinding against each other moaning quietly against his lips. Whimpering, feeling him grip my ass my eyes were half lidded he kissed me again slipping tongue. Our tongues swirled against Each other wrestling for dominance. Jestro won his tongue exploring my mouth. I started undoing his clothing. Before undoing the belt, that held my pants up. My pants slipped off my hips jestro yanked my pants down. I shuddered feeling the cold air hit my legs he pulled my underwear down. He lifted my legs up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He shifted his pants down. My pants hung not falling off because of my boots. He slid his underwear down letting his hard member spring out ready for what was to come. He slid his fingers into my entrance. Gripped his shirt moaning. Feeling his fingers move inside me felt amazing. I never tried anything like this before myself. He pulled his fingers out using the liquid as a lubricant. Lining his member up with my entrance slipping it in. I gasped gripping onto him. I felt pain and pleasure at the same time. I was so aware of the word but never felt it but now I have it felt amazing. Tears slipped down my face from the pain. He wiped them away, kissing me it distracted me from the pain. I felt ready rocking my hips against him moaning quietly. He started thrusting into me. I buried my face into his shoulder. He grabbed my face gently pulling my face into his view. "I wanna see your face~ I wanna see how good I make you feel~" I nodded. "O-ok- Ah~! Fuck~!" I moaned out as he thrusted into me harder. It hit a sensitive spot that felt good. "R-right there~ it feels a-amazing~" I pleaded, he obliged, thrusting into that spot. "Do you feel good~?" "Yes~! Yes~! Oh fuck it feels- Ah~!" I could speak and it felt so different. I gripped onto him tighter moaning, rocking my hips in time with his thrusts. He tightened his grip on my thighs; it would probably leave hand mark shapes bruises. He pulled my sleeve revealing my shoulder and I leaned against the tree for support. He bit my shoulder. Leaving a mark I moaned. My toes curled pleasure made my body tremble. He kissed me again, thrusting faster and harder. I felt a feeling in my gut. I felt a feeling wash over me as I rode out my orgasm. He kept thrusting "inside?" I nodded. I remember how Lazarus' females had to try many times for pregnancy or drink a potion for it. I felt something fill me, he pressed our foreheads together as he finished. I gasped and panted at that feeling. He pulled out, setting me down. I leaned against the tree as he pulled my panties and pants back up redoing my belt for me before taking care of his. "That would be hot if I wasn't a book" I heard my head turning to the book. My eyes widened. "How much did you see?!" Jestro exclaimed. "I saw you two get it on, not what led to it. Gotta say a joke boy never thought you'd make a girl moan like that." Was he proud that the jestro wrapped his arm around my waist helping me stand? "There's many things you don't know about me that I can do!" He protested I leaned against him and my eyes shut. I felt tired. Nothing like doing it in the dark woods with the guy you had a crush on for years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bom is a perv watching his apprentice and a princess do it. Anyway next chapter is daisy learning how to use her powers yada yada. Hope you enjoyed the chapter I might write more smut if people want. I tried using diffrent words that didn't work ;-;


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This mentions death and sad themes

Monstrox POV

Trying to get this woman's powers in control takes a lot more. She was very exhausted now trying to project lightning. "Maybe that's enough for today? We don't need her over working her body." Jestro offered nervously. "Fine! Go sleep or something!" I exclaimed annoyed maybe if they didn't fuck she would have energy. 

Jestro's POV

I walked with Daisy to a patch of grass she plopped down sighing. I sat next to her moving in close, cuddling her. She looked up at the sky looking at the stars. "My mom used to watch the stars with me." Daisy said leaning into me "she'd tell me stories of her adventures all the time." I noticed that the monster left the book by us leaned up against a rock. "She did huh? Bet cha miss her right?" Daisy sighed " I really do it sucks that her death anniversary is coming up.." The book asked Daisy again "when did she die?" Daisy smiled sadly "on my fifth birthday.. In a few days will be the fourteenth anniversary and my 19th.." I hugged her closer "daisy.." "I'm fine! Honestly I'd rather push her death to the back of my mind and enjoy my birthday.." She snuggled close to my body shutting her eyes. "Lets just not think of it.." She lifted her hand and a little ball of stable electricity formed. "It's a start right?" She asked "at least it didn't explode." I offered she yawned and cuddled into me and the ball disappeared and I started to drift off. It was a great day! I found Daisy and she likes me back! It couldn't get any better! 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here in this chapter you get a glimpse of daisy's step sister and some more of daisy using her powers.

Alice Valentine Lazarus was daisy starlight Lazarus step sister. And Alice missed her step sister. She couldn't believe that daisy stole her horse and ran off with it let the horse go and threw her crown into the canyon. She couldn't believe she ran off with that stupid jester! She couldn't believe that she said those things! Alice sat on the window sill looking out upon the kingdom. How could daisy leave this place? Alice knew daisy hated them all but would she go this far? She looked at the crown she held in her hands. Her sister's crown did she give up on the family? Renounce her throne? Why would she do it just for that jester? What did she see in him? She had to find out she got up putting on something that would be better to ride her horse in she decided to bring her sisters horse. She rode off daisy's horse trailing along it would take longer to do so since old butter cup was injured. She still wonders why her sister named her horse buttercup. She came up onto a mountain, she saw monsters going up, she saw her sisters unmistakable pink hair. She looked different jestro had his arm around she they seemed to talk excitedly about something. She moved up the hill after them she came up to a large area monsters now noticed her. "Intruder!" "What?" Daisy questioned turning to Alice "Alice?! Why the hell are you here?! You brought butter cup?" Daisy walked over taking her horse walking over to jestro and BOM. "You know her pinky?" "She's my step sister unfortunately.." "Daisy what has gotten into you?! Why are you acting like this?!" "Nothing's gotten into me I'm just being honest." Alice frowned "well I don't like you being honest! Your being rude!" Daisy sighed "use your big girl language we're not young anymore what's wrong you afraid that mommy and daddy will get mad?" Jestro looked at daisy with a look of "Damn that's hot" Alice teared up "stop being mean daisy! Why are you acting like this?!" "Get lost kid! We've got work to do! Daisy ain't your big sister anymore." "I'm not around to protect you anymore Alice now go." Alice shook her head "not until you come home! You're not even 20 yet! You're 18! Your still a virgin!" "Uhm about that.." Jestro said Alice's jaw dropped "you- you had premarital sex?! Mom and dad-" "fuck what they say now go! Before I hurt you." Daisy's hands light up with lightning. Alice backed up her horse and freaked out that Daisy's horse was getting pets from general magmar. "Okay.. I'm going..." Alice left with her horse Daisy sighed watching her sister leave. "I'll need to find a way to get her to stop following us cause she will come back she just needs.. A distraction." Daisy got an idea "time to get my sister grounded I guess.." Daisy said, walking to her horse rummaging around in her horse's bag. Pulling out a dildo "knew this was gonna have a use one day!" Daisy turned back to the very terrified evil duo. "T-that this is larger than a horses thing!" Book of monsters said he was terrified "how can anyone use that thing?!" Daisy shrugged "I never used it out of fear I'd tear myself in half. Not that I ever wanted to just get it to mess with Alice. And now I've got a chance you wanna help?" "Sure! If it gets your sister off our trail." Jestro said they went off in the direction of leaving Daisy turned to General magmar. "Magmar hold down the fort for us while we're gone and also take care of buttercup!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is filled with dirty content the dildo thing and you get to meet daisy's parents.


	7. Taking care of the problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omg a new chapter?! Oh yeah!   
> Cursing and all that.

Alice sobbed and cried to her parents. "She was so mean!" "Oh dear.. She'll come to her senses." The queen said the king fumed "how dare that- that- failed knight take my daughter's virginity!" "Well dear it would happen one day she has always been infatuated with him." The queen said brushing Alice's hair. Meanwhile in Alice's room Daisy strategically placed the large dildo under her pillow, peeking out. Before climbing out the window as a bot came in. Daisy slid down the rope hearing the bot yell out of surprise. Daisy ran off before anyone saw her. Daisy hid out behind a tree with Jestro and BOM. Daisy could practically hear her parents scream at Alice. She peeked her head out watching Alice sit in the window of her bedroom crying. Daisy felt slightly guilty but she needed Alice gone; she didn't need Alice around. Daisy sighed as she listened in on what Alice said. "First she left then this! Where the hell did it even come from?!" Daisy felt guilty she felt someone grabbed her arm. "Let's go before someone sees us!" Jestro exclaimed they ran off. Daisy glanced back one more time before picking up the pace. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short but hey it's a chapter I'll update the rest of my stories today at least. I have extra motivation!


End file.
